


Seven Treasures

by Ranuel



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Shippo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranuel/pseuds/Ranuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hero21 mailing list's drabble game. The theme was wealth. Shippou thinks about what is really important. SPOILERS for events in the manga from chapter 463 forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Treasures

Disclaimer: Inuyasha the series and everything associated with it including Shippou are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees. This story is mine. It is not done for profit and no copyright infringement is intended.

Written 7/23/06

* * *

Seven Treasures

Shippou yawned and fought to keep his eyes open just a little longer. He didn't want to miss anything but it was warm and he was comfortable curled up with Kirara between Sango and Kagome.

Their latest journey had been eventful even for them. The death of Kikyou and the loss of Kouga's shards meant that things would be harder now. Everyone had lost so much over that stupid jewel. Why did adults fight over stupid stuff anyway?

He sighed and thought about what was important. Kagome, Kirara, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, a family. It was good to be home.


End file.
